Sailor Moon Crystal Highschool
by Nalika2431
Summary: The Sailor Scouts and Darien has got their work cut out for them. Who are these new enemies? and where did they come from? Please read adn review


Discliamer: I don't own sailor moon

Sailor Moon Crystal HighSchool

Characters

**Sailor Moon/ Serena- Darien's girlfriend/ Wife/ Rini's mother**

**Silver Moon/Silver (Peruru)- Rini's boyfriend**

**Artemis- Mina's Cat**

**Serenity-Rini's mother/ Serena's future self**

**Mercury/ Ami- Daren's girlfriend/ Adena's mother**

**Dark Blade/ Daren- Ami's Boyfriend**

**Sapphire /Adena- Ami's daughter**

**Mars/ Raye- Blade's girlfriend/ Rena's mother**

**Shadow Blaze/ Blade- Raye's Boyfriend**

**Ruby/ Rena- Raye's daughter**

**Jupiter/ Lita- Kyero's girlfriend/ Lena's mother**

**Dark Mage/ Kyero- Lita's Boyfriend/ Ami's twin**

**Emerald/ Lena- Lita's daughter**

**Venus/ Mina- Jasper's girlfriend/ Mei's mother**

**Nightshroud/ Jasper- Mina's Boyfriend**

**Citrine/ Mei- Mina's Daughter**

**Tuxedo Mask/ Darien- Serena's Boyfriend/ Husband/ Rini's father**

**Luna- Serena's cat**

**Shadow- Ami's cat**

**Endymion- Rini's father/ Darien's future self**

**Tyi/Drago- Serena and Darien's son/ Rini's older twin**

**Mini Moon/ Rini- Serenity (Serena) and Endymion's (Darien) daughter/ Silver's gilrfriend**

**Pluto/ Trista- Jaden's girlfriend' Trina's mother**

**Jaden- Trista's boyfriend **

**Amethyst/ Trina- Trista's daughter**

**Neptune/ Michelle- Mia's mother**

**Aquamarine/ Mia- Michelle's daughter **

**Uranus/ Amara- Amina's mother**

**Heliodor/ Amina- Amara's daughter**

**Saturn/ Hotaru- Wes' girlfriend/ Hannah's mother**

**Wes- Hotaru's Boyfriend **

**Diana- Rini's cat**

**Diamond/ Hannah- Hotaru's Daughter**

**Jeat-Silver's past memmories**

**Beryl- evil queen bent on taking Serena and the scouts out**

**Random characters**

* * *

ACT I

Disturbance

scene i: Serena's house

Tyi: Serena was sitting her room wondering what was going on. She was playing a Sailor V video game waiting for the other scouts to get to her house when she heard sirens.

SERENA:Geez and I thought Jadiete was bad.

TYI: At first the Sailor Scouts didn't realize what was going on but Serena, the Princess of the Moon, sensed that something was wrong. As did Rini, Serena's daughter from the future. So they both decided that they would talk to the others.

RINI: Look Serena why don't you talk to Darien and the other Scouts while I talk to Trista and the other three?

SERENA: Actually Rini, I was going to say the same thing.

LUNA: Serena say something smart? Is the world coming to an end?

SERENA: Ha ha very funny Luna

RINI: That was mean

LUNA: Now I'm scared

DIANA: Why Luna?

LUNA: Serena and Rini getting along? Crazy.

SERENA: Cute Luna. RIni go to Trista and the other outer Scouts and I'll take care of Darien and the inner Scouts.

RINI: What about Silver Moon and the others?

SERENA: Darien leads them. He'll tell them

RINI: Alright

TYI: And so Rini left Serena's and went to Hotaru's house where she knew Amara and the other Outer Scouts would be.

[_scene ii; Hotaru's house_]

AMARA: So you guys think something's up?

RINI: Yeah both of us sensed something then we felt something like Dark energy.

MICHELLE: I told you Amara. Hotaru and I felt it too.

HOTARU: Its true. I felt a dark presense for the last couple of days.

TRISTA: Alright. Let's meet up with Serena and the other. Rini will you tell them?

RINI: Yeah where?

AMARA: How about we meet at the Game Crown about noon?

RINI: That works for me.

HOTARU: OKay then. See you at Noon Rini.

RINI: See you

[_exit Rini_]

MICHELLE: You just want to play games Amara

AMARA: Not now Michelle. Not now I don't.

TRISTA: The fact that Rini is sensing this worrying me

HOTARU: Is it safe?

[_enter Serenity and Endymion_]

SERENITY: Yes it is. It was around this time I got my Crystal Powers

ENDYMION: So Serena and Rini will be getting them now.

HOTARU: [looking out the window] Someone is coming.

TRISTA: You must leave.

[_exit Serenity and Endymion_]

HOTARU: Oh great It's Wes and Jaden

TIRSTA: This is something we don't need right now.

AMARA: It's almost evelen

MICHELLE: We need to leave at eleven if we want to get there on time.

HOTARU: You guys go on ahead. Leave Jaden and Wes to Trista and me.

MICHELLE: You sure Hotaru?

HOTARU: Yeah go.

[_exit Amara and Michelle_]

[_enter Jaden and Wes_]

WES: Hey Hotaru

HOTARU: Hey Wes. What's up?

JADEN: Wes and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out later.

TRISTA: Oh sorry Jaden Hotaru and I have plans with Serena and our other friends for today

HOTARU: As a matter of fact we were just getting ready to leave when you two got here. Sorry.

WES: That's okay maybe tomorrow.

HOTARU: Yeah maybe.

JADEN: See you then

TRISTA: Bye.

[_exit Wes and Jaden_]

HOTARU: Alright Trista Lets go meet up with the others.

TRISTA: Right lets go.

_~ACT I~_

_~END~_


End file.
